Where The Sky Ends
by Transformette
Summary: What if... there was one more Skywalker? A daughter of Darth Vader, brought up at his side, a child of another woman? Named Anny, after him. How would this affect the story, how would it affect Vader himself? Starts out with Vader, but will include everyone. The Rebels are coming. - please read, reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a what if story. I thought you might find it interesting. _**

* * *

_Memorial of Otara_

'I wish I had known her longer.'

'We all do, Anny.'

Vader looked down at his daughter. She would turn seventeen soon, but she still seemed like a child. She had been named after him- - - after _Anakin_ - - - and given the name 'Anne'. She now went by Anny. She was very much like Vader - even judging by her stance, once would recognize the relation. Proud, sure, shoulder blades pulled together, chest forward. Body weight on the left foot.

She had long, fair hair, though her mother's hair was brown - Anny's eyes were a mixture of blue and green, depending on the lighting. The Emperor once told her it was the colour of her father's eyes. She was very happy about it, back then.

Her mother, Otara, died when she was ten. She still had a blurry image of her life back then - and remembered that Vader never loved Otara. He might've had sentiment, but not love, never love. There was just one woman, and Anny knew only her name.

Padme.

The name her father used to mumble when he thought no one heard - but she did, and she wondered. Her thoughts drifted away, away from Otara's memorial, away from the planet of Ikaion they were currently on (her birthplace).

'Anny!', hissed her caretaker angrily, hitting her hand. It was Ekane, a middle-aged, grey-haired lady who had brought her up.

'Pardon me, Ekane.', she bowed her head slightly, and left the line, walking towards the grave. It was customary to bury the dead in the ground and cover the gravestone with metal lillies. They were beautiful, and Anny couldn't fight the compulsion to kneel and pick one of them up in both hands.

Vader watched her. She wore black leather clothes, but no cape, and tall boots with soft padding. Her lightsaber was just like the one of Darth Maul's, with two sides, for now - it was still only a practice weapon.

After a moment, he joined his daughter by the grave, though didn't bend down like her.

'Anny, do not rue. Your mother wants you to live, and live happily.', he said in his deep voice, a voice that made everyone else shudder - while she felt safer thanks to it.

'Yes, my Lord.', she stood up, holding the lilly. 'I am just so filled with anger.'

'Towards whom?', he asked calmly, and she knew he was staring her right in the eyes.

'The rebels who took her life.', she bit her lip and clenched her fists, almost shattering the lilly. She closed her eyes. 'Father...'

'It's Lord, Anny.', he corrected and led her back to the crowd. She nodded.

'Forgive me.', she mumbled, looking at the lilly in her hands. She sighed, looking away. Always so cold, unfeeling, robotic. Sometimes she just... 'I was carried away.'

He put a hand on her shoulder delicately, squeezing it.

'Anger is a great fighter. But you must make him fight for you. Otherwise, he makes you self-destructive.', he said quietly, so that only she could hear. She smiled up at him.

'I thought he made me others-destructive.'

'Don't attempt to mock me, Anny.', he said, but she knew that he was smiling. She could make out the tiny differences in his tone, something others wouldn't even think about.

'I wouldn't dare, my Lord.', she said, looking ahead, into the distance. 'How is the situation with the rebels?'

She was so childish and mature at the same time, it was almost unbelievable. Vader followed her gaze.

'They're grow stronger every minute, Anny. Soon, they will get bold enough to attack us. It will be their doom.', he nodded slowly.

'That I vow.', Anny clenched her jaw, putting a fist to her heart. 'I won't let you down...'

_Dad. _

_'_Anny! Anny, we must go now!', cried Ekane, grabbing her wrist. She then bowed to Vader. 'My Lord, with your permission, I will take Anny back to her cruiser.'

Vader nodded once, turning on his heel and walking away. The ceremony had ended. Anny looked at the grave, then at Vader. She turned to Ekane.

'I'll be with you in a second. I just want to talk to mother alone.', she said, and bit her lip.

'Very well. Go.', Ekane gestured her away and trotted to the slim, black ship that Anny travelled in. Anny herself clenched her jaw and ran after Vader, hidden between three stormtroopers. She had hand-picked them as her guard, because even though she didn't need them in combat, they were good for blending in or hiding among.

Just as the entrance was closing, she ran in, still hidden. She heard the Emperor and Vader talking, so she came even closer.

'The Rebel Alliance has stolen the plans of the Death Star, Darth Vader.', said the old Emperor in his hoarse, tired voice. She would've recognized him anywhere.

'Where are they now?', asked Vader.

'In the possession of Princess Leia.'

'Who is she?'

'Princess Leia?!', Anny walked into the space between them hurriedly, looking at the men. 'Leia Organa of Alderaan.'

'Anny!', Vader gave her a stern look from behind his mask, a look so cold she dropped to one knee before them immediately, bending her neck.

'Rise, child.', said the Emperor with a smile, and she held back a shudder. Even so, she obeyed.

'She is the _heir to the throne_, my Lords.', she said, still looking at the floor. 'We are in great danger.'

'We realize that, Anny, that's why we're discussing it', Vader looked down at her disapprovingly.

'Father! Let me help. Master, I am seventeen. I'm not a child anymore. I have information and I have skills', she turned to the Emperor. 'I am eager to become a true student. To learn and _practice _your ways'

'Patience, my child.', the Emperor nodded slowly. 'Darth Vader, your daughter mirrors you in your youth.'

'I was a fool in youth.', commented the man shortly and walked deeper into the corridor, turning left.

'Your time will come, just like Darth Vader's did.', said the Emperor calmly, touching her cheek with an old, wrinkled hand. She knew she could shiver, but God, she wanted to.

'I obey the Sith. Your word is my code.', she closed her eyes. 'Forgive me, Ekane is waiting.'

'Now, we wouldn't like to upset Ekane, would we?', he chuckled, and it sounded like a dry cough. Anny swallowed, bit her lip and walked away, along with her troopers.

* * *

_**Please review! I really want to know what you think! It means the universe to me. This is my first ever attempt of Star Wars fanfiction... geez XD centered around my favorite character - Vader, of course. **_

_**No really, I love him. **_

_**REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, 2nd chapter already :3 merry Christmas **

* * *

'We must interrogate her.'

'It's of no use, my Lord.', Anny stood up from the computer. 'The plans are now in a droid called R2-D2. He's travelling with C-3PO, I know not where.'

'We must find them.', Vader looked at her seriously. 'Daughter, those plans are of the utmost importance.'

'I know, dad.', she sighed, relaxing, as they were alone in the chamber. 'I know. Have Leia talk.'

He sat down in his large, black chair, looking at her intently.

'Anny, you have much yet to learn. Don't be too eager, it will be the death of you.', he said.

'You keep repeating that.', she sighed. 'One day, I'll understand.'

'You will. Have you apologized to Ekane, Anny?'

'I have.'

'Don't lie.'

'I'm not!'

'Bravery. Good.', he stood up again, walking up to her. 'Very good.'

'Thank you.', she bowed her head slightly. 'But bravery isn't enough. That's what Ekane says.'

'Perhaps you shouldn't always listen to Ekane, then. You must learn to filter information, stand your ground. If something is against your wish, speak. And you will be heard. That is what power is. When you speak, people listen.'

'I see.', she nodded. 'Father... the soldiers fear you. Is that... is that good?'

'It is necessary.', he said simply. 'I will leave you now. Rest, and think.'

'Goodbye, dad.', she said quietly, looking at her fingernails. Then, she pulled a leather glove on.

* * *

_Next day _

'Who are you?'

She had brown eyes and brown hair, styled into two buns on each side of her head. She was wearing a white suit that flew loosely around her slim body, she seemed tired. However, Anny could see a fighting spirit in the girl's eyes, something so strong it couldn't be broken by torture or threat.

'My name is Anny.', she replied, approaching her. 'You are Leia.'

'Princess', she snapped. 'Princess Leia'

'Feisty, aren't you?', Anny crossed her arms. 'Not for long. We have our ways, Leia, believe me.'

'Oh, I know you do. I've already met some of your specialists.', she smiled, surprising Anny a bit. Surprise was soon replaced by anger.

'You will tell us.'

'Never. You've tried, _Anny, _and you've failed'

'We'll see about that.', Anny nodded and walked away, seeing conversation wasn't going to solve anything. She clenched her jaw. That girl was two years older than her. Just two years. They could be sisters, for Heaven's sake. Anny quickly pushed those thoughts away, remembering how different they were.

And Leia was a Princess.

It sounded funny enough to make her smile. Anny was a warrior. A fighter. Suddenly, she bumped into two staff members in black. They glanced at her, surprised, and she gave them a glare.

'What are you doing here?', she snapped at them, glancing from one to the other.

'Well... we're here to take Princess Leia to the bridge.', replied the one to the left. 'Lord Vader wishes to see her.'

'Oh. Go ahead.', she made way, her brow furrowed. The men lifted Leia out of her cell by the forearms, and marched through the hallways with their faces like masks. Anny followed quietly, her steps soundless.

They reached their destination quite soon, and passed the Princess on to Vader. He stood close behind her, arms crossed on his chest. He was forcing her to look out the window.

'The final choice awaits you, Princess Leia.', he said. 'You must decide. The Rebel Alliance - or your home planet, Alderaan.'

'W-What do you mean?', Leia turned around to see him, and bit her lip with her brown eyes wide open.

'What _do _you mean, Father?' repeated Anny, forgetting her place.

'Tarkin.', the Darth nodded once at the elderly man, and he put a hand on the panel.

'Father!', Anny took a step closer, not understanding.

'He's your _father_?', asked Leia in disbelief.

'Anny. Be quiet.', said Vader sternly, towering over her.

'No. You can't destroy a whole planet!', she cried, clenching her fists.

'ANNY!', he shouted. He hardly ever raised his voice, some even doubted it was possible - but it was, and Anny knew it very well.

'You told me to be brave! You can't just deny yourself!', she shook her head, frustrated.

'Silence.', he hissed, grabbing her wrist.

'Ow! You're hurting me!', she cried, and he let go immediately, like it was an impulse. He never knew if he was holding too hard, after all, he had metal hands. Anny rubbed her wrist, looking up at him.

'You can't!', Leia shook her head frantically, almost messing up her hair. 'No, please, I'll do anything...'

'Where is the rebel base?', asked Tarkin.

Leia's lips formed a tight line.

'Very well. Fire when ready', he raised a hand, gesturing at the troopers.

'No! Delay that!', cried Anny, but Vader held her in place.

'Watch.', he commanded.

'No! No, wait! It's on... it's on Tatooine. The base is on Tatooine.', she said, lowering her head and closing her eyes. She joined her hands on her stomach - Anny breathed out. How could one kill the population of an entire- - -

'Fire.', said Tarkin.

'NO!', screamed Leia, throwing herself to the window. Anny opened her mouth and stumbled, feeling something terrible shift in the Force when the green beam hit the planet. She would have fallen, but Vader caught her and held her up.

'Anny, are you- - -'

'No, let me go! Didn't you feel that?! Father, that was...', she grabbed her head, closing her eyes tight. How could he not feel it, it was a nightmare, the pain of billions of beings killed in a second, voices crying out for help - and sudden silence, worse than everything before it. Silence. They were gone, an entire planet was gone.

Leia looked at Vader.

'You will pay for this.', she said quietly, as the guards took her away. 'You will, Vader. You and- - -', her eyes rested on the girl he was holding up, Anny, looking even more shocked than Leia herself. It was clear that she'd never killed before, she didn't know what it was like.

'Take Princess Leia away.', ordered Vader, and extended one hand, lifting Anny's body clean off the ground. She was now floating beside him, her eyes closed, as if asleep. 'I must talk to the Emperor.', he added, and left.

Leia closed her eyes as well, as they pulled her back to the Detention Block.

* * *

**Aw dear, Vader's daughter misbehaving... I love it. Do you? Pls lovelies, review... :) **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
